


Short

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-26
Updated: 2002-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>very short, kinda Clexy, salsa: mild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short

## Short

by daughter of eve

[]()

* * *

Some quick Clark Lexy thoughts. 

I am in love  
Blue eyes, light skin  
Sad smile  
Cute nose, sweet ears  
The way he smells  
The way he moves  
Holding me tight  
Sexy, serious, sweet  
Hard life  
Much harder then mine  
Told and believes that he's worthless  
When he's all that I have  
My best friend  
My boyfriend?  
Maybe some day  
Sitting in silence  
Playing a game  
Returning love in quiet ways  
No one can no how deeply he feels  
Not him  
Not me  
Sometimes I wonder  
Most times I'm sure  
I am loved  
I am in love. 

* * *

I lay next to you  
Rub my hand over your head  
Watching you sleep  
Watching you breath  
My whole life  
Laying in darkness  
Light from the outside   
Tries to get through the blinds  
Daylight should not come. 


End file.
